1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a methods and systems for providing shade or protection from weather and more specifically to an intelligent sun shading object.
2. Information/Background of the Invention
Conventional sun shading devices usually are comprised of a supporting frame and an awning or fabric mounted on the supporting frame to cover a predefined area. For example, a conventional sun shading device may be an outdoor umbrella or an outdoor awning.
However, current sun shading devices do not appear to be flexible or modifiable or able to adapt to changing environmental conditions or user's desires. Many of the current sun shading devices appear to require manual operation in order to change inclination angle of the frame to more fully protect an individual from the environment. In addition, the current sun shading devices appear to cover a set area that is defined by an area of the awning or umbrella. Further, the current sun shading devices appear to have one (or a single) awning or fabric piece that is mounted to an interconnected unitary frame. An interconnected unitary frame may not be able to be opened or deployed in a situation where only a portion or several portions of the shading object are necessary to be deployed. Accordingly, alternative embodiments may be desired.